Scorpion
Biography Scorpion was raised in an oasis town in the Kingdom of Sand, quite literally in the middle of nowhere. She had 4 brothers and was the only female in the family, other than her mother. Her brothers were jerks and would always pick fights with her. They were all three years older and it was extremely unfair. So, Scorpion decided to start training herself how to fight. Of course, only for self defense. When Scorpion grew older and more mature, she started noticing how much her family was shunned. She knew it was because most of her family consisted of hybrids. It was incredibly dumb to her, seeing as she and her siblings weren't even half IceWing. So, she was home schooled. Her life went on normally, being looked at weirdly and being called creepy. Until one night. When the rest of her family was sleeping, Scorpion was trying to fall asleep by counting stars out her window. Then she saw it; SandWings raising out of the sand like giant basilisk snakes. She was 17 at the time. She woke her mother and father, who rushed to fight the raiders. Unfortunately, they were outnumbered, and they died. Scorpion and her brothers were knocked out and captured. Scorpion's brothers had woken up first, and to her surprise, were dead. She asked why they were killed, and they said something about her brothers being useless. They told her to join the Sand Serpents or die. Not wanting to risk her life, she joined the group of rebellious SandWings as a Rattler due to her past experience with fighting her brothers. When she first joined, she was quite disobedient and would disappear for hours at a time. Of course, she would get punishment for this. But over another year, she became more obedient. She still held a grudge against the Sand Serpents, though, after what they did to her parents. What they did to her brothers, though? She never really cared. Even more years passed by and she became almost completely loyal to the Sand Serpents, though she didn't forget about her dead parents. Appearance * black underbelly * black frill * black spines on the raised parts of her frill * sandy-gray scales * curved gray horns ** six horns instead of two horns and small horns on her cheeks * two stripes on her neck * black eyebrows * black markings around eyes * black ring around snout * eyebrow and nose piercings * wears a collar ** its not spiked * black talonless gloves * black sclera, red iris, black pupil * black barb Personality Scorpion is the typical silent and mysterious type. She chooses to stay to herself and prefers not to socialize with other dragons unless it's urgent. Scorpion is selfish and keeps anything interesting she finds to herself instead of sharing them with other dragons. Scorpion is also short-tempered, which is one of the reasons she keeps to herself. Additionally, she had trust issues, due to what happened years ago when the Sand Serpents raided her town and captured Scorpion. Scorpion is quick to judge someone based on appearance, even if she's never met the dragon. Relationships Sand Serpents Chrysanthemum: Scorpion feels neutral towards Chrysanthemum, choosing to stay away from the dragoness. She does listen to her orders, but usually mumbles about something when she gives them. She holds a bigger grudge against Chrysanthemum because she was the one who planned the raid. Though, Scorpion does appreciate that she isn't some ruthless killer that walks around with a dragonflame cactus destroying everything in sight. Name: Name: Name: Name: Name: Name: Name: Name: Name: Others Name: Name: Name: Name: Name: Name: Category:SandWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (Blood Moon-Z) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Work In Progress